When the Sky Cries Silence
by EtherealBlu
Summary: Rewritten. When D is asked to hunt the one mark he thought he'd never accept - his own father - it unlocks a chain of events that cause his painful past to resurface. For a man who felt he had nothing to loose, life takes a turn even he cannot cope with.
1. Chapter I: The Wayward Child Returns

BIG GIANT LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTE (PLEASE READ!):

I want to offer my heartfelt apology to everyone who read and followed the original 'When the Sky Cries Silence' stories. I CANT BELIEVE it's been almost four years since I updated. It's been so ridiculously long. *sigh* It's been so long in fact that recently when I suddenly had the urge to go back and look at all my old works I was shocked to see exactly how popular my story had become back in the day. Eighty-three reviews for the first installment and sixty-eight for the second. That's freaking MINDBOGGLING! Seriously, it freaks me out. All comments positive too, except for the VERY first review, which was pretty funny. Some said it was probably the best VHD fic they ever read. Someone even said it could quite possibly be the best VHD fic on the net. Now, definitely not too sure about that ^_^; but wow! I got lots of !!!!!!!!!!!'s and ^_____^'s and "YEAH!"s and "UPDATE!"s and "AWESOME!"s and EEEEEEEEEE's and "MOOOOOOOOORE!"s and I suddenly realized that I AM A FREAKING AS&$#% for not finishing this fic.

I have an excuse for abandoning this fic, though I'm not sure if it's a good one or not. One reason is I got a little carried away with the amount of ideas I had for it and got rather overwhelmed, (hence why the last few chapters I posted seemed so confusing) but I think the main reason is simply the fact that I was seventeen at the time of the last update and I really had some growing up to do. It wasn't a factor of having enough time to write, more so the situation I was in. I was kind of in a time of alternating between living with my mom and my dad, both not great places to live, trying to get a job, get my GED, my license, and generally (I'm going to try to make this sound as un-emo as possible) in a very bad mental state. Going to refrain from giving you my life story, I basically just needed some time to level out my head… (see? emoness galore. XP) But now I'm in a good place. Living with my boyfriend, who's AWESOME, and his family who's ALSO AWESOME, and with a head that's at optimum leveledness, I am more than ready to finish what I started. In fact, I've discovered a newfound passion for it.

But in a way, I'm glad I ended up waiting so long. I can honestly say that all those encouraging comments was the most inspiring part of what turned me from a budding, dabbling fictionist to a true aspiring writer. To all my original readers, every single one of you, I owe you all so much. Without all that positive encouragement I don't think I could have ever finished the first part of the series and gone on to write so much of the second part. It was a huge accomplish for me, someone who really doesn't have that much to be proud of. That's why I've decided to rewrite and finish my fanfiction. Not just out of a sudden urge of creativity, but because it's the least I owe to my readers after all this time. And now, after four years, my writing and drawing skills have improved dramatically and I can truly turn this fic into the piece of work I had originally envisioned.

I aspire that this new, rewritten version of 'Silence' is more compelling, atmospheric, angsty, detailed and generally heightened in awesomeness (and less confusing) that it ever could have been had I actually finished it all those years ago. I am now confident I have a complete, clear cut view of this story in my mind and I am excited to bring it to you in the best quality I can muster. Although you will notice many changes in the writing, I will do my best not to change much basic-story wise and keep the original appeal. One major change is 'When the Sky Cries Silence' is no longer going to be written in parts. Instead it's going to be one long as hell story with many long chapters. I hope it will end up being better than you had ever expected. Also, my biggest hope really, is that at least some of my original readers are still here to witness the finished product. Thank you all so much, old readers and new ones alike. I will not let you down this time.

Now to the story! :D

(Disclaimer: Rujkah non-owner of D)

**UPDATE 2/21/09**: Made some minor changes

**A WARNING TO SENSITIVE AND YOUNGER READERS:** This fic will get dark - VERY dark - and may contain things some people don't wanna read about; including references to abuse, torture, violent and sexual content. Obviously there won't be anything so graphic I'd have to take it off of here, but you get my drift. The squeamish beware.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I**

**The Wayward Child Returns**

_(Many ages ago…)_

The sounds were deafening. So deafening, she could barely hear them over the ringing in her ears. The bombs and blasts and bullets; it seemed no matter how fast she ran, how far behind they became, the noise was relentless. The noblewoman dared not slow down, as if the next danger was trailing on her heels, waiting to destroy her and what she hold dear. Her once elegant dress, tattered and stained from the soot and dirt of the explosion she barely escaped, tore further on the wild brush and branches of the forest as she ran through the trees. She couldn't stop; no matter how pained and weak her legs became, how hard it seemed to push air in and out of her lungs, she could not stop. If she did, even for a moment, they may find her – find _them_. She couldn't let that happen.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally felt it was safe to pause. Amongst the thick woodland, she was certain none would be able to find her; and when she looked back, she could barely see her crumbling castle home being torn apart by the horrific weapons of war. She sat down against a huge trunk, pressing herself into the shrubs surrounding her, trying to be as still and quiet as possible, though her gasping lungs helped her little. She lifted a hand to brush strings of long, dirty brown hair out of her face and tore off the thin piece of jeweled metal around her head that was her crown. If by chance she were still to be found, she wanted as little evidence as possible to point to her as being royalty. The pale, delicate human skin of her face was sullied with black patches of dirt, mixed with the sweat of exhaustion.

She looked down at the bundle in her arms, the thing she valued even more than her own life, and cradled it closer to her than she felt she ever had before. Looking down at the infant's small face, she smiled, despite all the fears of danger. The baby didn't cry - he rarely did as it was - but she could sense he was afraid by the way his tiny fingers clung to the cloth of her bosom. He looked up at her, pressing his round cheek against her, his pale blue eyes wide as if anticipating the next loud, bright, shattering occurrence; but as he looked up at his mother's face, his expression softened.

"It's alright, my love." The woman whispered as quietly as she could. "I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them _touch_ you. I swear…"

The baby smiled at the soft sound of her voice, the fear in his eyes covered by a look of pure, unconditional love. She concentrated on his face as he reached up a clumsy, stubby arm. The noise in the background seemed to fade into silence. When he touched her chin, the fear was gone; and for a moment, time stood still. It was just the two of them. No guns, no bombs, no blood; just them and the forest.

"Usa kaia…" A raspy voice muttered behind her.

The woman froze.

The fear was back.

"Ah!" She yelped as a violent arm grabbed the tattered dress of her shoulder and pulled her to her feet, out of the thick brush. She struggled, deathly clutching the child in her arms as the offender spun her around and grasped her by the arms.

"Lookit what _I_ found!" The smug, grin of a red haired vampire laughed inches away from her face. His fangs were all too evident in his contemptuous expression and he stunk of gunpowder and blood.

"Let me go, you filth!" She demanded furiously, and kicked him square in the crotch.

The imperious look of his face quickly changed to that of anger and pain as he lost grip of her and moved to hold himself, hunching over in defeat. "You… bitch…!" He muttered through clenched teeth.

She gave him one last kick to the face, knocking him to the ground, and turned to flee, knowing he wasn't alone. She only got a few feet before another vampire stepped out in front of her. When she stumbled and tried to take off in another direction, there was another… then another… and another. Suddenly she was surrounded by a dozen enemy soldiers. All with the same red hair, the same grunt garb and the same smug look on their faces. They knew damn well who she was… and they weren't about to let her get away.

Her head twisted from side to side, swinging long, stringy locks with every movement, desperately trying to find an opening… but they closed in on her too fast. She was trapped. "No…" She said under her breath, panic setting in. She struggled and screamed as they began to grab her.

"Aku gnaku! Take her to the ship! And see to it she get their unscathed!" Their leader shouted and they began to carry her off.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the coast where a large fleet ship was docked, the woman kicking and fighting the whole way. Even as she protectively coddled her child to her chest, she managed to kick one of them in the jaw and bite a good, bloody mark in the arm of another, but it wasn't enough to win her freedom.

They entered the boat and brought her down to the dungeon of the ship, where the screams and cries of dozens of other captives being kept in tiny cages echoed throughout the halls. They threw her into one of the empty cages. Three of them entered as well and stood around her, eying her… proud of their capture.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, milady. Had I known you'd be our guest of honor I might have prepared you some crumpets and cheese logs." The middle one, who seemed to be their leader, said with a sarcastic grin. The lot of them laughed piggishly at her dismay.

She pressed her back against the wall and looked up at them with a stern, angry face. Though her fear was at a height it had never been before, she dare not let it be known to these cretins.

"Ahh… no sense of humor?" He snickered.

"Once my husband finds out where I am—"

The bastard let out a bellowing laugh. "That fool? Now any other day I might be a bit shaken by that threat, but today… ho ho… today is a _glorious _day for Pyrilis!" He said, raising his arms into the air. "Our army is massive and taking over your precious home as we speak! Even if your… _husband_ does survive the attack – and I can assure you he _wont_, he'll _never_ find you." His grin got wider as he spoke. "For in a few hours, you'll be across the ocean in a land where _no one_ will _ever_ be able to find you. You'll be sold off like any other human insect. Although with nobility like yours I can be sure to snatch a pretty penny." He leaned in and his eyes narrowed with gloat. "I'm sure there are plenty of vampires in Cyrion who would love to get their hands, and many other things, on _your_ delicate, ripe skin."

She spat at him with disgust in her eyes, watching his grin fade as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the saliva on his cheek. "It is _you_ who are the fool! You don't know what you're getting into. You'll be hunted down like dogs!"

"Oh, I think not..." He said, stepping closer and cocking his head to the side. "What's that bundle you got their? Perhaps something I want?"

The woman's grip around the infant tightened her maternal instincts ready to whatever she needed to protect him.

"Take it." The vampire ordered his comrades; and with that, the two vampires at his side dove fore her.

"No!" She cried as one grabbed her arms from the back and pulled them apart, and the other one snatched the bundle out of her hands. "No!! Let him go! Get away!" She screamed, frantically kicking and squirming, but it was to no avail as the vampire held her back.

The mother watched fearfully as the soldier handed the child over to his leader, who smirked at her one more time before moving the blanket out of the way just enough to see what was inside. Suddenly his face contorted with disgust at the sight of the infant.

"This…" He said softly, unpleasant astonishment in his voice. "…abomination…" The vampire shot a look of hatred her way before beginning to pace around with the baby in his arms. "I knew the king of kings was a man of great stupidity… fighting for _peace_ between our two races… having a _human_ for a wife… falling on _love_ with her… but _this_… _this_ goes beyond all anyone could have ever expected." He grabbed the baby by the back of the neck and let the blanket around the child fall to the floor. "Take a good look, men!" He said, raising his voice and looking straight at the woman. "The son of the vampire king, heir to the throne of worlds, is a _dhampir_!" The leader shouted, and all his soldiers began wailing and cackling in both amusement and disgust.

Now, without the blanket to cover his small, delicate body, they could clearly see the child's pale white skin, tiny pointed ears – and when the child began to whimper and cry from the pain of the hard grip around his small head and neck – his tiny, sharp fangs barely beginning to emerge from his gums.

Offended and with a desperate need to have her baby back in her arms, the woman raised a leg and licked at the vampire holding her captive, successfully slamming her heel into his knee, causing his leg to bend unnaturally, and breaking his kneecap. The soldier cried out in pain, and when she broke free, another charged after her. She had just barely enough time to reach behind her and grasp a hidden dagger in the back of her dress, and then before he was able to swing his arms around her, drove the blade into the soldier's breast. He stumbled backwards, choking and gasping as he clutched the puncture in his heart; and as blood began to drip from his mouth, he collapsed - dead.

She held the blade behind her, in a defensive stance, ready to do the same to whoever tries again. "Give him back to me." She demanded with fire in her eyes. "Now!"

The vampire leader looked down at his deceased comrade, then looked back to her and smirked. "As you wish… milady." He extended the arm that was holding the sobbing child and let go, letting the infant drop to the ground, causing him to cry out louder than ever before, and shake with the pain and cold.

"What are you doing??" One of the soldiers asked their leader.

"Fear not. There's no reason to keep a mother from her child now. I'm _sure_ she wants to say _goodbye_ before they are both sold away." He began to leave, but stopped at the entrance to look back at her one more time. "You might want to pray for him to whatever god you humans pray to. For once you're separated, a dhampir in Cyrion will suffer a worst fate than _you_ will _ever_ know."

The horde of vampires turned and left her, snickering and snarling as they locked her cell door and passed. Once they were out of her sight, she put away her knife and scrambled for her child, grasping the blanket and hastily covering him with it. Once the crying infant was wrapped up again, she looked down at the hand that she was holding his head with and noticed blood – it was dripping from a cut in the back of the tiny baby's scalp.

Her eyes welled with tears and she held him close. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to him, trying to comfort him through the pain and the screams and cries of other cellmates. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The mother cradled him in her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks and she let fear set in once again.

Suddenly she heard the sound of clashing and grinding, like a machine turning on. When she looked up, she saw yellowish gas bellowing out of a vent on the ceiling. She looked back down and held her child tightly. There was no way to tell what this gas was, but it was quickly apparent. As the noise around her began to quell, she began to fall sleepy. She tried to resist the effect of the gas, but it was no use. Though she struggled to stay awake, she soon succumbed and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she awoke, a brightness blurred her vision. Still groggy from the airborne drug that had put her to sleep; she blinked several times before lifting her head. As she slowly began to remember why she was there, her eyes darted around in search for her baby, who she found sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled down at him and reached behind his head. Through thin locks of light brown hair and dried blood, she could feel the gash in his head had healed; and for a moment she thanked God that he was half vampire so that he may be spared the pain of a prolonged injury.

She lifted him and herself of the ground and slowly got on her feet. Looking around again she noticed that the bright light she saw outside of her cell was sunlight… and her cell door was wide open. The woman blinked several times again, trying to make sense of the situation. Slowly and cautiously, she approached the door, taking quiet footsteps.

Aside from the hay crunching under her feet, there was only silence. No screams from captives. No voices of menacing vampires; only the gentle song of the birds outside.

As she stepped out of the cell, clutching her sleeping child to her chest, she looked around. All of the cells were open and there wasn't a soul anywhere. She slowly made her way to the exit, where the sun spilled into the chamber, keeping her eyes and ears open for any surprises. As she walked outside, into the warm sun, she saw the new world she was in. It was so very different from the one she had come from. Every tree, every plant, shrub and flower were alien to her. It was so very beautiful, and yet, it was the last place she wanted to be.

She looked back at the ship she had been held captive on. Smoke rose from several areas and the hull was riddled with bullet holes. Apparently, they were attacked as soon as they came ashore. Whether this was a good or bad thing, she didn't know; but whoever attacked didn't take her with them.

"…Where are we…?" She asked quietly, as if half expecting the trees to give her an answer.

"We're in Cyrion." An old, but strong male voice said to her.

She spun around and stumbled back. "Stay away!" She shouted before even seeing this persons face. It was an old man – human. He stood several feet away from her, wearing tattered old jeans and a dirty jacket. His beard was long and white and his eyes were kind.

"Hey!" He yelped in surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Startled, she reached back and pulled out her knife again. "Don't come near me!"

"Hey, it's okay!" He said earnestly, putting his hands up in the air to show he had no weapon. "I just came back to make sure no one got left behind!"

"…Who…?" She started to ask, confusedly, as she looked him over.

"It's okay." He assured her, his voice gentle and sincere. "I was a prisoner, like you. There's a lot of us." The old man pointed behind him to a nearly closed off wall of thick trees. "Behind there is a caravan. It's come to take us all to safety."

She glanced at the trees, then back at him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Please, believe me. I'm a Velourish worker. Look." He quickly removed his coat and tossed it to her. "This is my company jacket. Look and you'll see. That logo is the mark of a castle labor worker. You must know this. In the pocket you'll find my worker ID."

Cautiously, clutching her baby in one arm, she kneeled down with the hand that held the knife and used a pair of fingers to find the logo sewed onto the jacket, and then pulled his ID from the pocket.

Sure enough, she found a little piece of plastic with his face and name on it, and the name of the Velourish laborers union. She left his jacket on the ground and slowly began to walk sideways to her right, peering through the trees until she was at an angle where she could see the caravan and several human people standing and sitting nearby.

She looked back at him, now beginning to believe what he's saying was true. "How did we escape?"

"We didn't. The Shasa were waiting for them here. They attacked the vampires and saved us all."

"The Shasa…?" She thought aloud. She knew that name, but only vaguely. She knew for certain, however, that they were no friend of Pyrilis. She wondered back over and picked up his jacket, then walked over to him.

Once she was close enough to hand him back the coat, the looked down, then back up, both shamefully and apologetically. "I'm sorry… I was just… I was so…"

He smiled at her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We all were." He said understandingly, then looked down at the child in her hands. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh!"

Her lips parted in distress as she held the baby tighter. "I… please… he's just…"

He looked back up at her and smiled. "Shh, it's alright. I've just never seen a dhampir before. Just a surprise, that's all." He assured her. "Cute little fella, isn't he?"

She smiled back at him, then looked down at the tiny bundle.

"Come, let's get you two to safety."

She nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her to the caravan. "My name is Markus."

"Oh!" She said, attempting to answer, but suddenly realizing it would probably be best not to use their real names; the less people who knew of her royalty, the better. "I'm… Nadia."

"And who's the little guy?"

"Uh… Eko…" She nodded. "His name is Eko."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When the Sky Cries Silence**

A Vamprire Hunter D Fanfiction

by Kryslynn Roujhe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Present day…)_

Even with enhanced vision, seeing was almost impossible. The fog, blinding darkness, thick forest and rain drops that relentlessly showered upon him like cold, wet needles made it difficult for the hunter to maneuver his cyborg through the brush and ancient, mossy trees. He could see little more than darkness littered with long strings of precipitation as the rain attacked the muddied earth, allowing little warning of the fallen trees and dead trunks that obscured his path. Whenever the horse reared its head in excitement and exertion, beads of rain water danced in the air as they jumped from the stallion's thick, dark mane. D himself was soaked to the core. His hair and clothes hung heavily as cold, wet streams flowed down his body and flung off the end of his cloak. Large drops of rain splattered against his hat, causing loud, beating noises like rain hitting and umbrella. Any water that didn't catch on him or his horse, zipped past them, diving into the mud below.

"D! D!! Are you listening???" His left hand shrieked, trying to get his attention through all the commotion. "Man… I can't believe you took this job!" The symbiote cried worriedly, sputtering against the rain. "If you try to fight him, he'll kill you!"

"No, he won't." D said calmly, slightly straining his voice over the noise of the heavy rain and galloping hoofs.

"Oh, come on. How long's it been? He might not be the same, you know? He might be like… a giant toad or something!"

"I can see the towers. We're almost there." In the distance, three enormous, looming towers sliced through the clouds beyond, darkening the midnight sky with their ominous presence - barely illuminated by the silver light of the moon when it broke through the billowy masses above.

The dhampir felt an unpleasant shutter run down his spine as his pale blue eyes gazed up and the massive structures. The unwanted familiarity of this building made his stomach turn.

D tugged on the reigns as he approached the outer gate. The black steel was riddled with ivy and other plant life. In the rain, you could vaguely make out the sparkling jewels hidden amongst the leaves. Looking up, he eyed his path as the rain grew lighter and the moonlight began to shine brighter through the darkness. In front of him was a very, very long and wide wooden bridge, lined with the same steel with designs that curved and circled their way to the other side.

Beyond, through the fog, he could see the castle. It was massive, more so than any other he has yet to witness in his long life. As he began to make his way over the bridge, he could barely make out the grand artwork that covered every inch of the surface of this ancient building. Dwarfed by the castle itself, giant statues of angels, devils, gargoyles and the like emerged through the corners of the great structure, staring down at the visitor with gleaming eyes of precious gems.

D looked around, trotting slowly across the bridge. He could see only blackness on either side of the enormous crossing. Trailing for miles adjacent to the wall of the castle was a massive chasm that was as wide as the bridge was long. Looking down into it, you could see the thick fog falling for miles, settling on the bottom, like a waterfall of smoke. It left an ominous atmosphere that made this place feel truly ancient.

When he finally came to the front doors, which towered above him like trees, he gazed up and the intricate designs. They were of gold and marble, heavily bejeweled carvings of ancient creatures, with statues that rose from around and above the massive doors. In remarkably good condition for its staggering age, this giant artifact showed its time only through the plants climbing up the castle walls, growing in and out of the scattered cracks.

The hunter came close. "It is I…" He said barely above a whisper, then looked up as if asking for permission. "D."

Almost immediately, D heard the sound of old gears and machinery clanking and grinding together. Moments later, the doors began to slowly part.

D took the invitation and cautiously entered the candle-lit corridor. He soon heard the doors close behind him with a loud creek and rumble. He looked around. Above each wall of the walkway were two balconies that extended the length of the hallway. Filling those balconies were the guardian beasts D had encountered at almost every vampire castle he'd ever been to; but these guardians were different. They were no common barbaroi. These were hand crafted by powerful magics. Conjured to be strong, noble and_ beautiful _as well; unlike the hired monsters.

The creatures didn't bother him. In fact, they seemed to be _bowing_ to him. Then a pair of them even went out of their way to open the door at the end of the hall to let him in. He passed them slowly, still cautiously looking over his shoulder.

Once the door closed, he dismounted and he looked at what was now in front of him. A large, round fountain in the middle of a huge entry way. The huge glass statue in the middle of the water depicted two lovers - a vampire and a human. Its gentle trickle might have offered comfort for a moment, but D could take pleasure in little at a time like this.

Above the statue was a giant chandelier that hung from a dome of colorful stained-glass windows – which shined an array of colored lights about the castle as the moonlight broke through. Along the round wall of the room, an equally huge staircase with bright red carpet spiralled upwards. It's trail followed by a long indent in the wall that held hundreds of candles.

On the bottom floor there were several large doors and a wide hallway behind the fountain. He proceeded down the hallway and found himself in an abandoned party hall. It was completely empty. Except for three long, bare tables, there were only paintings of ancient vampire leaders that decorated this room. It was strange seeing it so bare. This was _not_ how D remembered this place.

Once he got to the end of the room he found one painting in particular. A painting of the man he was here to hunt. For several moments, he just stared up at the piece of work.

Soon he heard a soft patter of feet wander up behind him. It belonged to a furry, blue creature about as tall as an eight year old child. He had the body and tail of a monkey and the hands, feet, and face of a reptile. He seemed shy and intimidated.

"Uhm… May I be of service to you… Master?" The servant asked timidly.

D turned his head only slightly in regard, then after a moment's hesitation, looked back up at the painting and answered. "I am not your master."

The creature opened its mouth to say something more, but the dhampir interrupted him.

"Go. I have need of you not." D commanded, lowering his head now.

"Yes, master…" The creature obeyed, leaving the hunter to ponder.

"You _could_ have gotten him to give you a glass of water or something." The symbiote told him after the servant left the room. "Do you know you're hyperventilating a little? It's seriously very weird."

"Quiet." D demanded.

"Yeah, well, just to let you know – your palm is getting rather sweaty and it's _really_ uncomfortable. I mean, my nose is itching _so_ bad and _you_ won't even offer to scratch it!" Ignoring the little beast, D turned and headed back as its mouth went on. "Look, if you're_ seriously_ thinking of going through with this then lets just get it over with and _leave_! Okay?! Oh god, I don't _believe_ I just said that!!"

The dhampir stopped when he entered the entryway again and looked down at the ground. As his eye studied the swirly pattern of the carpet on the floor, his mind wondered. He realized he knew damn well this vampire wouldn't be in there. He supposed he was just trying to find an excuse to bide his time.

Whatever reason _that_ could have been for, he pushed out of his mind, then started up the spiral staircase. The carpet was silent under his narrow, black boots. His hands occasional plea to head back and the fading trickle of the fountain water were the only sounds as he made his way up the seemingly endless steps.

As he approached the top of the stairs he began to hear something else. It was a piano. A sweet, sad melody echoed through the halls as skilled blue fingers brushed across the keys of the old grand. The song was sad, but it was a song D knew well. When he came to the door, he paused, placing a hand on the cold marble. The great hunter had to gather himself before greeting his prey. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, waiting for the quivering in his stomach to cease.

With another moment's hesitation, he pushed the heavy door open, finding himself in a big, fancy study. There, in the corner of the room, was the player of the piano, the one D had been waiting to find. Butterflies swarmed around in his stomach at the sight of this person as anxiety set in. He was nervous as hell. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he was nervous – and it made him want to vomit. He shook off his emotions, struggling not to make them apparent to his hunt, and traveled deeper into the musty old study.

He stopped several feet behind the vampire, the creatures depressing melody continuing on as he raised a hand and wrapped his long fingers around the hilt of his sword.

With a shaky breath, he spoke the vampire's name…

"Dracula…"

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy crapolla! That was the most writing I've ever done over the course of three long ass nights. And that's a long ass chapter for me. I'm at the point right now that I'm so tired my legs just ACHE. But it was so worth it. If I could keep this up I'll have no problem getting this story done. I must admit, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I think it's a good start to the new version of this story.

So, what did you think? If you happen to be someone who read the original, how does it compare? Feel free to critique me. I don't mind harsh reviews.

Did you like how I slapped the title right smack in the middle of the chapter? Makes it feel all cool and movie like. I know, I'm a nerd. BUT SO ARE YOU! XD

Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this first portion of the rewritten story. Chapter two will be here very soon… I SWEAR! XP


	2. Chapter II: The Hunter and the Hunted

Authors Note: …Good lord all freakin' mighty. Has it really been over a years since I posted the first chapter? Damn. Well, what can I say? Life is crazy. But have no fear. As you can see, I haven't given up yet. The great thing about me, I've realized, is when I find a passion for something, it really never goes away. I might get sidetracked, but I'm going to finish this story if it kills me.

I apologize again for the delay. I have decided now that I'm going to put my original work aside for now and concentrate on finishing this. I mean, shit, this is easy compared to trying to write something original. Especially after my addiction to Battlestar Galactica (it's the best show on TV, and that's NOT biased, it's the truth!) I seriously feel inadequate. (hahaha, shut up. I know I'm a dork)

Anyway, I'm making a goal for myself. I intend to have one chapter up AT LEAST once a month. See, once I actually sit down and WRITE it, it doesn't even take me that long. In fact, the majority of this chapter was written over the course of six straight hours in a single night. I didn't get to bed until seven in the morning. Seriously. I think I work best at writing when I'm sleep deprived.

Okay, here I go blabbing on and on again. MY BAD. Now go read. GO READ NOW YEA! :D

**Update 3/25/09:** Decided to change a bit of the structure of the story. Made a major change to this chapter. Middle segment replaced. Something more relevant. Please re-read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II**

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

The vampire's fingers suddenly slammed into the keys, sending and unpleasant slew of incompatible notes into the air, causing D to jump unexpectedly. He just sat there, with his head down, for several moments, before slowly rising to his feet. With elegant grace, he leisurely stepped around his red wood stool with the leather cushioning; his long, black silk cape flowing behind him. His hair was just like D's, but was tied back loosely behind his head, except for the shorter locks that draped over half of his face.

The nobleman stopped, half way turned to D, his face obscured by his hair. "Ah…" He said in his low, monotone voice. It was much like D's, but deeper, older. "So, after all this time… my son finally returns home."

"Silence, vampire." D demanded sternly.

Dracula turned his head to face D. "What's this? Hostility, I sense?"

"If a relationship exists between you and I any longer, it is only that of _hunter_ and _prey_." The dhampir said and unsheathed his sword, holding it threateningly at his side. "Now… give me the girl and there needn't be any bloodshed."

The vampire's face broke out into a smile. "Bloodshed? There is no need for such violence." He spread his arms and his open palms to his sides, revealing the dark maroon interior of his cloak. "I have no wish to fight you, my child. You see? I am not even armed."

As if it made a difference, D thought. "Tell me where she is."

Dracula just stood there, silent.

"Tell me where she is or I'll _force_ it out of you." The hunter's voice rose slightly in frustration, and an urgent need to get out of this unwelcoming place.

The ancient vampire lowered his arms, then calmly began to walk towards the dhampir, a slight smile still gracing his pale blue face.

Aggravated and tense, D took his attack stance, holding his long sword in front of him. "Last chance."

Despite his warning, Dracula failed to cease his approach. D furrowed his brow and lunged, having enough of his fathers pathetic mind play. He attacked, but the vampire's image vanished before him. The dhampir sneered, expecting the common parlor trick, then swung his sword behind him without looking, expecting him to reappear.

But here was nothing. All he heard was a deep, low chuckle. "You're not even trying." Dracula taunted. "Come now, are you afraid of your old man? I sense some hesitation in you, my son."

D looked around for the disembodied voice. "Coward." He said with a frown. "Come out and fight me."

"And what if I don't?"

The hunter huffed in frustration, then paused and made himself calm. He wasn't about to let some vampire make a fool out of him, especially one he loathed as much as this Dracula. He lowered his sword and his head, then closed his eyes.

Quicker than any human eye could see, he kneeled and jumped, falling to where he sensed his father was hiding in shadow. With just as much speed and precision, Dracula caught the blade in his hand. Suddenly, they were face to face. For the first time in centuries, the hunter found himself looking into the eyes of his own flesh and blood.

…And they were not as menacing as he had imagined after all this time.

"So, you wish to fight me, D?" The vampire glanced briefly at his palm, and the crimson liquid that was now trickling down his arm. "Huh… it's been a long time since someone has shed my blood. How intriguing…"

D frowned and tried to slice through his father's palm, but the vampire grabbed the sword, twisting it out of the hunters grasp.

He jumped back in surprise as the Vampire King stood there, still smiling. "Very well. If it's a fight you want, let's get it out of your system, shall we?" He threw D's sword on the ground in front of him, the blade now sullied with vampire crimson, then turned around and reached up to pull down one of the many swords on display on the walls of the study.

While his father's back was turned, the hunter cautiously kneeled to retrieve his sword, weary of the fact that the vampire had simply pulled it right out of his hands. When he stood, Dracula was facing him.

The Vampire King took his attack stance. "Alright." He said, flashing a fang at his son as he grinned in amusement. "Let's see if you can _kill_ me, _dhampir_."

Before Dracula even had a chance to finish that sentence, D had charged at him, ready to kill or die. Their swords came together again and again with ear shattering clangs and the sounds of metal blades scraping against each other. After moments that felt like hours, they were caught sword to sword, face to face.

"Good, D." The vampire praised as he barred his fangs, his breaths heavy with the exertion of combat. D's, however, were steady; the high of battle heightening his senses and calming his mind. "_Very_ good… Tell me, son. How many vampires have you killed with this blade?"

D bore down on the metal friction, forcing the vampire to jump back. "Not enough, apparently." He answered calmly, then went after him again.

More clashing noise echoed throughout the room and nearby halls as they continued to battle, their powerful bodies jumping and flying across the space of the study.

But the intensity and precision of their dueling took too much energy and attention for them to notice what was happening at the far side of the room. A red glow gleamed and intensified from a giant stain glass window at the end of the room. Smoke of the same color spilled out from the sill, flooding the marble floor like a translucent lake of blood.

The smoke and light formed itself into the shape of a ghostly red cougar. Its eyes glowed with bright, menacing light and its mouth opened, letting out a hallowed roar that sung of death and decay. The chilling sound finally drew the attention of the ancient vampire.

Dracula's smirk suddenly faded and his eyes grew wide. It distracted him long enough for D to get a shot in, nicking his shoulder with the long blade. The vampire king winced and jumped away, landing on a windowsill above.

"D! Watch out!" He shouted in an attempt to warn the hunter of the danger.

But as those very words escaped his mouth, the ghostly apparition crouched and pounced at the hunter. D barely had time to turn his head before the creature attacked, phasing right through him and knocking him to the ground.

"No! Stop it! Stop it now!" Dracula screamed in horror as the hunter collapsed, choking and convulsing. His sword fell, along with his hat; the sound of the blade hitting the hard marble floor seemed louder at that moment than all the other noise of metal that had come before it.

The Vampire King jumped down, dropped his sword and hurried to the hunter's side. He fell to his knees and rolled D onto his back, attempting to hold him down and steady him through the violent tremors.

The giant red cougar stood over them, with its head down, as if it was ashamed for what it had done.

"It's okay…" Dracula said, trying to be calm. "It's okay… don't fight, D."

"Y-y-y-you… b… bastard…" D managed to hiss through clenched teeth, finding he couldn't open his jaw.

"You just sleep now, D…" The vampire said softly, putting a hand on the side of the hunters head. "Sleep…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dining hall was huge as the table was long, suited to fit the highest of counsel and mightiest of rulers, surrounded by a room in which every square inch was expertly fashioned to appease the eye of those wealthy enough to afford such extravagance. The noblemen and women sat in their appropriate seats, feasting on food as artistically crafted as their exquisite environment. Chatter rose and fell amongst them, mostly small talk. They all seemed very interested in all their separate matters. All except one.

"Wake up…" A young dhampiress whispered to the man sitting next to her, kicking him gently in the shin of his boot. They were the only two dhampirs at the table. None of the other nobles seemed interested in sharing their conversation with them.

"I'm awake…" He said dully under his breath, inappropriately sitting with his elbow on the table and slouching with his face resting in his hand.

"So tell me, King of Kings. How is it you hope to _accomplish_ this, um…" A countess, her wardrobe blazing with the same bright red fire that flowed over her shoulders from under her oval-shaped hat, one twice the size of her head, laughed with an air of contempt. "-Ahem-… _outrageous_ shift in government? I mean, it would be _one_ thing to appoint a dhampir to be leader of a _country_… but to seated in _your _throne? The most coveted position of _all_ kingdoms? To rule over the vampire kings and queens of the _world_? I can _imagine_ there will be some who would be quite… _uncomfortable_ with such a notion…"

"Oh?" Count Vladimir Dracul, the Vampire King, said in response as he sat at the very end of the table. "And who might that be, milady?"

The dhampiress leaned in slightly to her companion. "Come on. Sit up _straight_. You're being _rude_." She whispered again harshly.

The male dhampir opened his eyes and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Well…" The countess said with a pause, narrowing her eyes and putting a hand on her chin. "I can name, his majesty, Tempus Vernum, for one."

Dracula let out a laugh of surprise. "Do you really think I care about what _Vernuma_ thinks of _my_ policies, a _thousand_ miles away? Carmila, my dear. That man is a _tyrant_ and a _criminal_ of _war_. He is not someone I expect to accept _any_ notion I pass that is for _justice_ and _equality_."

"…They're _talking_." She whispered again. "You should be _listening_…"

Finally, he whispered back. "They're not talking to _us_…"

Carmila smirked smugly. "What I _mean_, My Lord, is that he has promised to bring _war_ upon our nation if we intend to go _through_ with this. I'm sure you remember, and would take any measures necessary to _prevent _such a catastrophe."

"…Vincent!" The dhampiress hissed and kicked him again, harder this time. "They're talking about _you_."

With that, he looked at her, then lifted his head, attending to the conversation before him.

Dracula was talking now. "Hmm… you bring up a good point. However, the last thing I will do, as the King of Kings, is bow down to the demands of would-be terrorists. I, for one, believe he is bluffing. Velours is the greatest nation in the world. He, with his primitive weapons and enslaved warriors could not possibly hope for victory. I am not afraid of, and honestly have little respect for, such a callous and egotistical man."

The countess narrowed her eyes, appearing to half-way try to cover up a scowl, then turned back to her plate, rolling stray peas around with her fork. "Well, then…" She said, her voice low and disapproving. "Let's hope that you haven't underestimated your enemy, Great _King of Kings_."

The long table of nobles was silent for a moment as the occupants eyes shifted between Dracula and Carmila, their idle chatter coming to a halt. Dracula stared at her ponderously, as though asking her a question, but without forming the words.

A male noble on the opposite side of the countess cleared his throat to break the silence. "My King…" He said cautiously. "I'd like to bring up another issue of this matter…"

Dracula turned to him, his gaze still with a hint of warning. "Go on…" He said. "I'm listening."

"I must point out… that not even a human, let alone a dhampir, has ever been fit to hold a position of power… Are you sure he will be capable of carrying the weight of such an enormous responsibility? I apologize, Your Majesty… but you must understand my doubts…"

The Vampire King sat up straight, smiling slightly at the man in appreciation for his respect. "No need to apologize, my friend. I understand all of your perfectly reasonable concerns. But one thing you must understand - all of you - is that much of the anxiety you feel is due in most part to the prejudices and misconceptions we have all been subject to for so long. It's been several hundred years since we first began promoting equality between our two races and much has changed since then. We are in a new age, now. Times have changed and humans and dhampirs are far more competent than we could have ever imagined, back in the days when we limited their education and opportunities. In order to cement these ideals into our history, we must put our trust in them. We have done right by them these past hundred years. I know they will do right by us. I am convinced this is the right decision." He said with a confident smile. "As for my son's capability of such a burden, I have great confidence in him and I'm sure he can answer for himself." Dracula opened a palm towards the end of the table, where Vincent sat. The Vampire Prince was, quite clearly to everyone at the table, a dhampir, but the resemblance to his father was uncanny.

The Prince sat up straight, his eyes hard as he awaited their inquiries.

The nobleman who addressed his father earlier cleared his throat again. "My Prince…"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, Councilman?"

He pursed his lips together and took a breath, clearly he wasn't accustomed to acting with such reverence towards a creature he had always seen to be inferior, even possibly abominable, Vincent thought. "You are to be the King of Kings… a dhampir… the Vampire King… How will you respond to the disapproval you most certainly will be receiving?"

Vincent's eyes traveled across the room, moving from one set of eyes to another. They were all locked onto him, but he did not yield, showing no intimidation among his Vampire superiors. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I will serve the people in every way that I can… I know I will not only be getting criticism from the vampire side, but the human side as well. Thus is the curse of a _dhampir_. I have dealt with it my entire life. It will be nothing new to me and I don't anticipate it faltering my performance."

"…And if war breaks out?"

His eyes shifted again. "It is as my father said. We have no reason to be intimidated by Cyrion, or any other opposing nation. I have lived through war before. I have no fear of it."

"But surely, that… _human_ blood in you must muddle your judgment." Carmila blurted out.

"Carmila..." Dracula said with warning.

"Please… prejudice is just a term you liberals like to use to cover up the facts. It's a _fact_ of nature that humans and dhampirs can't cope with the hardships and challenges that vampires face every day. Their brains literally don't function on that level of efficiency. It's a _fact_ that they are genetically _inferior_ to us. _That's_ why we have ruled over them for so long."

"Carmila!"

"She looked directly at the Prince. "I can't see a _dhampir_ thinking with the clarity of a _vampire_, despite who his _father_ is, hindered by the traits of his mothers _human_ genes. I'm sure _she_ never won any _wars_, did she?"

The Prince stood up abruptly.

"Vincent, please sit down…" Dracula called from the other end of the long table.

"Vincent…" The dhampiress said softly as she looked up at his face, which was contorted with revulsion for the countess.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry father, but I have no wish to sit here calmly while these people question my_ integrity_ and _competence_, and _insult_ my mother." He said forcefully, then glared down at Carmila, who looked back at him with a satisfied smirk. "Nor do I wish to dine with _racists_. So please, _excuse_ me." He said, and started to leave, but turned to say one last thing. "You all have a nice evening. And enjoy your extravagant dinner. I'm sure it was _expensive_."

As he left, the dhampir woman sitting next to him looked around at them with distain in her eyes, then followed with out a word. Her long, sleek hair trailed behind her; almost as brightly crimson as that of the countess.

Dracula sighed, then eyed the countess, unimpressed. "Thank you, Carmila, for such unnecessary hostility."

She smirked and looked down at her food, needlessly pushing around again. "It just goes to show you, Your Highness. If he had been a _vampire_, he wouldn't have reacted in such a way. You're wife must have been quite a—"

Dracula stood up angrily and violently swiped her plate onto the ground, smashing the porcelain and spilling the uneaten portion onto the silky, velvet rug. "His reaction had nothing to do with his _genes_. Your serpentine _tongue_ has lashed out _too far _this time, Carmila! How _dare_ you speak of my _family_ with such _disrespect_!" He said in fury.

She looked up at him with utter shock enveloping her face.

"Get the hell out of my castle. Now!"

Her shock turned into offended disgust and anger. She stood and took the cloth napkin from her lap, wiping her hands with it feverishly, though she didn't need to, then rose to her feet and looked around at her fellow nobles. "Ladies… Gentlemen…" She said her stern farewell, then turned to Dracula. "My _King_…"

With that, she threw the napkin onto the empty space of the table where her plate was a moment earlier, then took her time leaving the room. As she passed Dracula, she whispered to him, "I'm warning you, Dracula. This _boy_ will be the _end_ of you. He'll be the end of us _all_…"

The Vampire King frowned deeply at her. "You should have been _gone_ by now."

Her eyes traveled him up and down, then she smirked again before finally turning away and continuing, taking one smug look back before exiting through the giant doors.

Dracula took a sigh, then sat back down in his chair and looked around at his guests. "I apologize for all this. Please, don't let it mind you. …Now, where were we?"

The other nobles looked around at each other, none seemed inclined to continue the discussion.

"I'm sorry, My Lord…" One of the counts said apprehensively. "But I'm afraid I must be going now…"

Dracula looked up at him as he stood. "But…wait…"

"As should I…" Another countess said at the other end of the table and stood with him.

The Vampire King watched as, one by one, his company slowly began to vanish. Their apologies and farewells were like speech muffled underwater through his thoughts of distress. All he could do was watch them. He couldn't think of anything that would convince them to stay, and even if he had, his bafflement wouldn't have allowed him to say it.

He continued to stare at the main dining hall door as it swung shut for the last time, its gold and red velvet designs swirling with the same chaos that churned in his mind, hoping that the failure of this dinner party discussion was not a foreshadow for events to come.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

His face was warm, but his neck was cool. Something was blinding him, a light blazed through his eyelids, causing his vision to be engulfed in red. He felt his body shiver involuntarily, cold and feverish all at once. He struggled to find control of himself, but found his attempted movement hindered and dizzying. When the red turned to slits of blurred light and shapes, it burned his eyes, but above him was the indistinguishable face of a beautiful woman.

His eyes widened as his mind struggled to make sense of the familiar image. He felt his breath catch in his chest and he fought with his vision to confirm what he was seeing. Disbelief shrouded his thoughts. He couldn't understand what was happening.

His throat hitched and gasped as he franticly tried to fill his lungs with air to speak. His lips parted a couple of times before he was able to make out a word. "A… Azriel…?"

The woman tilted her head to the side as she watched him struggle to see and speak. "It's… Myra, milord." She said. Her voice was small and meek, not what he had expected.

He blinked his eyes several times, frustrated at their incompliance; until finally, her face came into focus.

As he looked at her, his heart sunk. He tried not to show his disappointment. It was not the face he had thought he'd seen.

He averted his eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I apologize…"

"N-no… it's alright." Suddenly, the human servant put the objects in her hands aside, then stood and left the room.

As he listened to the faint voices outside the bedroom door, he attempted to move, but was met with searing pain in his muscles and joints. He couldn't believe how tired and incredibly weak his body felt. Even his mind was in a fog. He felt delirious. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was.

Soon, the door opened and in stepped his father, his hands clasped in front of him and an expression of embarrassment on his face. He looked at D for a moment before lowering his eyes, then moving to close the shades of the window, relieving himself and D of its bright intrusion. After that, he sat in the chair the young woman had been in before. "I apologize for what happened back there. It's been a long time since anyone has attacked me or the castle… I wasn't anticipating that to happen. I'd forgotten about that guardian…" He said and lowered his head shamefully. After a moment, without a word from D, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

The hunter hadn't looked at him and still didn't. He just stared at the canopy of the bed, brow slightly furrowed.

Dracula gazed at him for a moment, then looked down again, looking more concerned by the moment. He reached over and took the object the woman had been holding. It was a bowl of cool water and a cloth. D listened to the gentle trickle of the water as his father wetted the cloth and rung it out, then started to dab D's forehead with it.

The hunter jerked his head away and the pain jolted through his spine like a giant needle down his back.

The vampire watched as his son gritted his teeth and his body tensed, a strained hiss escaping his throat. He put a hand on D's arm in an attempt to still him. "D… don't struggle. There's no need for you to fight here." He tried to search the hunters face for some kind of acknowledgement, but D had managed to face away from him and seemed poised to keep it that way. Dracula reached back over and instead started dabbing his son's neck with the cloth. "You've got a fever…" He said. "You have to stay cool or you'll get worse. And you need to rest."

"Why don't you just kill me?" D managed to say, his voice hoarse and throat painful.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I tried to kill you first?"

"Please, D. You're my son. I'd rip my own heart out if I even thought it would make you _feel_ better."

D huffed. "Maybe it _would_."

Dracula blinked and his eyes drifted down. He seemed hurt by that comment. The vampire drew back his hand and put the cloth back in the bowl. "D…" He started to say, looking at his feet. "I didn't kidnap that girl. I paid her family to hire you and tell you that, so that you'd come home… I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

D's brow furrowed further and his eyes looked around in puzzlement. "…You tricked me into coming here?"

The vampire looked back up at him, wishing he could see his son's eyes. "If that's what it takes to see my son, then that's what it takes, I suppose."

"You're despicable." D said harshly.

"D…"

"If I had a reason to come back, I would have. But there's nothing left for me but ghosts and a badgering old fool."

"Please, don't be like this…"

"Go away."

"What?"

"Leave me alone, I said. I want to be left alone. Now."

Dracula stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes and swallowing hard. "Alright… I'll leave you alone." He stood up, putting the bowl aside and looking back down at the dhampir, able to see his face a little better at this angle. "Rest well now. You should be better within a few days."

Slowly, he turned and headed towards the door. He paused as he placed a hand on the knob. "And if you need anything… there will be a servant outside the door to--"

"GO!" D shouted as loud as he could in his weak state.

Dracula, cut off and surprised, stared at him for a moment longer, before leaving the room; taking one last look back at his long, lost child before closing the door.

As D heard his fathers footsteps trail off out in the hallway, he took a deep breath. He didn't really want to relax, but he was too tired not to; too exhausted to stay angry. He stayed as he was, his eyes blinked several times as they wandered about the room. The familiarity of it was almost painful.

"Gee… well… this is just _great_." A gruff voice came from under the covers. "Good goin', D. Now you're _bed ridden_. Happy yet?"

D rolled his eyes. "Don't start."

The symbiote laughed. "Sometimes I think you're truly insane, you know that? I'm always telling you, 'don't do this, D. It's too dangerous, D. Turn back while you still can, D! You're gonna get yourself killed, D!' But do you ever listen? NO!"

D took another deep breath, this time out of annoyance.

"Then _I'm_ always the one that has to save your ass when you get in over your--!!" D squeezed his hand as hard as he could in his weakened state, cutting the symbiote off.

With the much welcomed silence, he forgot about the creature's annoying words easily. D let his eyes explore the room he was in. This room, like all the rooms in the castle, was extraordinary in beauty. Marble walls with gold, hand carved designs gracing their surface. The ceiling was domed, paintings on the surface and jade trim. The architecture of this building was marvelous. It was like a giant, living work of art. He was thankful they had put him in a guest room.

He was looking around the room for a while, a long while, before he started feeling his eye lids getting heavy. The dhampir blinked several times, struggling to stay awake. The hunter wanted to sleep so badly, but it was so awkward being here. He just didn't feel comfortable lying in one of Dracula's beds. The aching all over his body made him want to sleep even more. Being half vampire, never in his life has he felt pain like this, but never in his life had he been attacked by one of his father's guardians either. The creatures Dracula made were powerful… _extremely_ powerful compared to the common barbaroi.

Despite it all, however, his mind was almost too fogged to care. His mind kept wandering, slipping from one meaningless thought to the next. He felt his consciousness slipping into a dream even as he stared off at nothing at all. Finally, through his exhaustion and delirium, he gave in. His eyes drifted shut, realizing that right now, nothing in the world felt better than falling into a long, deep sleep.

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random note: Yesterday, as I started writing this chapter, I watched Bloodlust for the first time in ages, to get my self back in the VHD tone and I realized why that movie always irritated me in the past. The speech is so quiet. And then the action sequences are RIDICULOUSLY freakin' loud. Why? WHY DID THEY DO THAT?! It's very annoying to have to keep turning the volume up and down so I can hear them talking WITHOUT waking up the whole neighborhood in the process. Sheesh! Don't get me wrong, I love the movie, of course. But the sound people are assholes. Simple as that.

I know. Pointless babble. Feel free to throw rocks at me.

lol XP


	3. Chapter III: All That We Hold Dear

Authors Note: Har. Chapter 3. Yay! Thought I couldn't do it, didn't you? Told you I would! Well, I guess I _am_ like a week late, but that's better than nothing, eh?

I must admit… I like how this is turning out so far.

Random note: Battlestar is over. *sobcrysob* I'll never fall in love again… ;___;

….

XP

On to the story…!

**WARNING!!!**: Bloody, gory, disturbing violence in this chapter. REALLY bloody. Gross, gross stuff. No kidding. Reader beware.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III**

**All That We Hold Dear**

Dracula, the Vampire King, stood silently outside the bedroom door; his son's harsh words echoing in his mind. With a hand over his mouth in unease, only the sound of his breath invaded the air around him. He didn't even hear the light, swift footsteps approaching him from down the hall, with increasing speed and volume.

_'You killed him…'_ The same voice pierced his mind suddenly and painfully, but this time with more hate, more rage, than he had ever heard before or since. _'You killed him… This… this is all __**your**__ fault… it's __**you**__ who should be __**dead**__…'_

"Father…" A soft, gentle female voice jarred him from his thoughts. The vampire looked up with such surprise you'd believe the Devil himself had addressed him.

As his eyes rested on her fair, gentle face, he watched her look at him with concern, his distress clear to her. Like D, she was a dhampir. Unlike D, she was short, with a slightly rounded face; her features much softer and different than that of the man she called 'Father'. Her hair was light brown; her eyes hazel.

"…Is he…?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Dracula parted his lips slightly as he took a breath; his head bobbed and twitched and his eyes wondered, as though his thoughts still distracted him from her question.

The dhampiress glanced towards the door, then back. "Can I see him?"

"…Oh… uh…" He shook his head. "No… no, not now… He, uh…" The king paused and swallowed hard. "There was an accident…" He said. "He's not feeling his best."

The woman studied her fathers face again. He purposely averted his eyes away from her. "…What happened…?" She finally asked.

Finally, he looked at her and flashed a forced smile. "Nothing, my dear…" But he could only maintain it for barely a moment. "Go to your quarters… I'll let you know when he's feeling better… Alright?"

She looked at him for a moment before giving him an uncertain half-smile and nodding. "Okay…"

He nodded back. "Go on now… Everything's fine… Go on…"

The dhampiress pursed her lips together, then dropped her head and eyes and turned to leave. After a few steps she turned back around. "Father…?"

An uncomfortable shift in position was his only response to her.

"I… I'm glad it worked… It was a good idea…."

He smiled hollowly at her for a moment, "Yeah…" then looked down at the ground. "I'm… I'm glad too…"

It felt like an eternity as Dracula waited patiently for the sound of his daughter's footsteps to fade into the endless hollows of the castle corridors. Once he could hear them no longer, he lifted his head and took a deep, shaky breath, staring at the ceiling as if it had an answer for what to do next. After a moment, he turned towards the door, looking at it with the same expression, as if awaiting its permission to enter. He put a hand on the doorknob, contemplating his decision. Perhaps now that D had had some time to calm, he would be more inclined to talk… he hoped.

Cautiously, he turned the knob, then slowly pushed open the door as quietly as he could. He entered, then tilted his head to the side curiously as his eyes rested on his guest.

He was asleep.

Silently, Dracula stepped up to the side of the bed and looked down upon him. He smiled. For the first time since he'd been back, there seemed to be some sense of peace on the renowned hunter's face.

But suddenly, the peace was disturbed by a strange noise under the covers. A hiss, then… a grumble?

Dracula narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the noise.

"D!" A gruff, muffled, disembodied voice called out. "Wake up, D! We gotta get outta here! Come on! Wake up!"

The vampire's eyes then grew wide. He stepped closer to the bed, listening carefully to pinpoint the source. He reached down and lifted the covers from D's left hand, which was palm down against the bed, then turned it over.

There, embedded in the middle of the hunter's otherwise normal hand, was a wrinkly little face, it's beady black eyes stared up at the Vampire King with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

Dracula raised an eyebrow; his mild expression broke into a smile. "Well…" He said softly, as to not disturb D, although he seemed to be sleeping fairly hard. "_What_ an _earth_ are _you_?"

Those little black eyes blinked several times, but didn't answer.

"Have you known my son long?" He asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

The symbiote blinked again, then cracked a smirk. "I guess you could say we're _close_…" He said, then snorted and snickered at his own joke.

Dracula grinned at his humor. "It must be cramped in there." He said and raised a hand over D's. "Why don't you come out and stretch your legs?"

"…Huh? I don't got any-- What the…?!" Before the symbiote could say anything else, a green mist surrounded his vision, then suddenly, he felt himself rise, separating from his host.

Fear overcame him. He was a _parasite_. No chance did he have of survival without a host. And now this powerful vampire was finally extracting him from what he had called home for so long. He was certain this was the end. However, for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It didn't hurt at all.

But fear was soon replaced by another sensation.

Warmth.

He'd never felt real temperature before. Not hot, not cold; only the sense of D's body temperature, whether he was in distress or not.

Now, he felt it. Felt the cool breeze from the window, the warmth of Dracula's hand under his feet.

…He had _feet_.

In fact, he had a whole _body_. He looked down at himself, examining his new appendages. Green, translucent skin covered a chubby little belly, attached to skinny little hands and feet; at the end of which were tiny little digits he stretched and curled and admired in fascination. He sat like a dog, with his long hind legs flat against Dracula's hand. He had to be no bigger than a small cat. He could feel something else too. His hands explored his head and backside, where he found two long ears and a tail.

Finally, he looked up at Dracula, who smiled, awaiting his commentary.

The same beady eyes looked up at him, now filled with fascination and disbelief. "…What the _hell _did you _do_?!"

The Vampire King laughed heartily. "Merely gave you the gift of form, my friend. From what I've heard, you've helped my son quite a bit. You deserve _some_ kind of reward."

"Ohh, reward, eh? Can't say I don't like the sound of that!"

"Come." Dracula smiled as he turned to leave the room, carrying the little green creature in his hand. "Let's hear your stories, shall we? I want to know _everything_. Tell me, have you ever had caviar?"

"Never ate _nothin'_ before."

"Well then, you're in for a treat!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful…

That's all he could think about as his eyes gazed onto the face before him. The only creature in the world he would describe with such a word. Beautiful…

Now, in the darkness, as she slept, a look of pure peace and contentment gracing her pale face - her arm gently wrapped around a little bundle who lied with the same serenity - she was the most lovely.

As he admired her, he was overcome by a sense of well-being. Knowing this… this was all he needed. All he lived for. All he fought for. Finally… just to see her happy. To see her like this.

He stared unblinkingly, fighting sleep. He stared because he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want to loose this. This moment… this moment he wanted to keep forever. And the faster he let himself fall into unconsciousness, the sooner it would slip away.

He couldn't let it slip away. For a moment, he believed it never would. He actually believed this could be eternal.

But then suddenly, the realization came to him. He didn't see it or hear it, but he felt it. Like the floor moving under his feet although he laid still. Though she lie next to him, she seemed to be drifting further and further away. Both of them were.

Suddenly he was filled with incredible fear. Anxiety overcame him, making him feel as though his stomach would burst. As though he were falling and he couldn't catch himself.

_No…_ he thought. _Wait… Don't go…_ He saw his hand, felt himself reach out to them. They seemed so far away.

_Eko…_ he heard her say, though her face didn't move. _Eko… don't go…_

_Please…_

_Don't go…_

Finally, he felt her soft skin under his palm. The sun was shining. She opened her eyes and smiled.

_Eko… _

Her lips moved slowly, but her voice seemed to come from all around him. Echoing through his mind…

_Please…_ She said again, her disembodied voice floating around them. _Don't go…_

He gazed at her and she gazed back, but said nothing else, as though she was waiting for something. Waiting for him to say…

"I'm not…"

D's own mumbling voice knocked him out of his sleep. He blinked his eyes open. His surroundings confused him… Where had she gone…?

Then, after a moment, he realized she wasn't there. That she never had been.

As he came further into consciousness, he felt his face contort unpleasantly and his throat grow sore and swollen. He frowned deeply and furrowed his brow, glaring at the empty space on the bed next to him, silently cursing his subconscious for playing such a cruel trick.

It was just a dream…he thought. Just a dream… A meaningless, senseless dream.

Soon, his sorrow was replaced by anger and restlessness. He took a deep breath and huffed as he forced himself to swallow the pain in his throat, then shoved his elbows into the mattress, forcing his body off the bed.

"Graagh!" He cried out suddenly as searing pain shot up and down his body like bolts of electricity. His muscles grew rigid with the unexpected agony and he fell back down onto the cushioning below, which felt like brick as it slammed into his tender flesh.

He grit his teeth and growled as the back of his head pushed into the pillow below while he waited for the pain to subside. The dhampir felt his face flush and grow hot. Sweat dampened his brow as his breaths came heavy and violent.

As he laid there, staring at the ceiling, her face came back to him in flashes. Her voice echoed through his mind. He growled and sputtered, more in an attempt to shut her up than anything else.

He forced his head to the side, huffing through the pain in his neck, searching for his clothes and belongings, but found nothing he recognized. After catching his breath and readying himself, he tried again.

The hunter lifted an arm. It trembled with ache and weakness, but he managed to get his fingers around the sheets and pull them off. Next, he forced himself to roll, pushing against the bed with one arm, then swinging it to the other side to catch him as he threw his legs off the edge of the bed. He sat there, keeled over to one side trying to lift himself up. He couldn't believe how weak he was. How the stinging, burning pain resonated deep into his bones. Never in his life had he felt pain like this.

Finally, he managed to sit up straight. He sat there, slouching with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy and looking down at himself in dismay.

He was almost nude, with nothing but a cloth wrapped around his waist. His whole body was covered by patches of gauze and bandages where his flesh had split. His skin was pink and inflamed, and very, very warm. So warm, he was sweating. He reached up a shaking hand and moved heavy, damp locks from sticking to his face.

As he looked around, he found he couldn't focus. The room was like an illusion, as though he wasn't really there. For a moment, he thought, maybe _this_ was just a dream too.

But it wasn't a dream. Not this part. As frustration festering up inside of him, he grasped the bedpost with his arm, with far more force than he'd ever imagine having to use in the past, and lifted himself up. As he came to his feet, his knees began to tremble as they struggled to support his weight.

Suddenly, the room was spinning around him. He felt himself begin to fall as the floor tilted under him. Frantically, he grasped the bedpost with his other arm. As his knees collapsed under him, his hip hit the nightstand, knocking the white and silver marble lamp over and shattering it on the ground.

As he leaned his whole body against the wood post, he pressed his forehead against the ball at the top and closed his eyes, trying to still his chaotic surroundings, fighting through the returning pain. It took him a moment to realize the noise he heard after that was a door opening, and the voice of a woman.

"My lord!" She said in shock and unease. "You… you should be resting, My Lord! You are in no condition to be up and walking!"

D slowly moved his head just far enough so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

She took a step forward. It was the same girl who had been attending to him earlier; a young, dark haired human woman with deep brown eyes. "Sir…" She said, her tone quieting. "Please… please lie down."

He looked away from her for a moment, then back. "Wh… where are my things…?" The hunter said wearily.

The concerned woman blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Downstairs, Sire…" She said calmly. "But you need to rest..."

"No…" The dhampir cut her off. "I'm not staying in here… Please…" Shakily, he pushed himself off the bedpost and tried to stand up straight, having to keep one hand where it was so that he wouldn't loose his balance. He looked at her, his chest heaving and his eyes red with sleep deprivation. "I'd really like… some clothing…"

She hesitated, then looked around a moment before hurrying to pick something from a hanger in the corner - a plain, white robe. The servant approached him cautiously and helped him put it on. When she pressed on his shoulder to get him to sit down, there was little he could do to protest.

The hunter sat there for a moment, appreciating the time to catch his breath. Before he could realize she was moving around the room, the woman was standing before him with a glass of cold water. "Here…" She said softly. "You need to stay hydrated…"

He glanced up at her for a moment, then took the glass. "Thank you…" The dhampir didn't drink just yet. He stared down at the ground, at the wall, at nothing in particular. "…Myra… is it…?"

She nodded meekly and shown a half-smile. "Yes, Sir. That's right."

"…Why do you stay here, Myra?" He asked, barely above a whisper. "Why do you serve a _vampire_?"

The young woman smiled further, as though the question was silly. "Your father is a good man, Sire. I've got a big family and he's helped support us for a long time. We used to live in poverty."

He looked up at her. "You support your whole family on a servant's wage?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm a volunteer. He's very charitable and generous, Sir. He's set no conditions for us gaining his help." The woman clasped her hands in front of her and lowered her head modestly. "I just like to do my part."

D looked at her for a moment, then looked down. After a moment, he put his lips to the glass in his hands and drank more than he meant to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed through the dark, metal-bound hallways; the only light trickling down from the swaying fluorescents above - or the ones that were left intact. Half a dozen pairs of boots. It was no army, but enough to sing the song of death, the symphony of ghosts. Their clothes were dark; their footwear heavy; the long, dark, sleek hair they possessed tied neatly near the top of their heads.

Only one stood out from the others.

Blood red locks fell from his mane. His clothing was grand, yet practical. The attire of a warrior king; shimmering black metal decorated with erratic streaks of the same crimson hue.

Finally, they entered a room, joining a few others like themselves.

"Akura mohn, gentlemen. Is it ready?" The red-haired leader asked.

"Akura mohn, Sire. Yes. They're all here."

The group of vampires looked through a large glass window into the next room. It was far bigger, darker… and filled with at least a thousand humans. Men, women and children alike, crammed together like animals. Their clothes tattered and dirty; their bodies thin with famine.

The man stepped closer to the glass, looking down at them, relishing their unease and cluelessness.

One of he others laughed. "We threw a piece of bread at them not too long ago. Fought over it like rabid dogs, they did."

The leader turned to the speaker and watched him grin.

"Fought so hard, a couple of them died!" His accomplice let out a burst of laughter. "Wasn't even a mouthful, and they were killing each other over it!"

The head vampire smiled at his companion, then turned back to the faces of the humans, filled with fear and confusion, with no idea what was about to happen to them. "You see, my friends? Do you see why we are making this sacrifice? These… _animals_ cannot be allowed to inherit the earth. It does not belong to them. It belongs to the strongest and most evolved of creatures. It belongs to _us_."

"We understand, Sire. We believe in your cause." Another vampire said to him.

"Good." He responded. "Let's begin."

A panel stood in front of the window. One of the soldiers stepped up to it, flipped a switch, and pressed a button. "Commencing." He said simply.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. Unseen gears and machinery began to wail and quiver, churning threateningly behind the steel walls. The vampires watched as the humans began to scramble; screaming, clinging and pushing as the walls on either side of the room began to move closer together.

The vampires laughed with cruel amusement as their victims began to climb on top of each other, attempting to outrun the danger as they were pushed closer and closer.

The screams, cries and pleas for help became louder and more horrified as they were accompanied by the pops and cracks of crushing bone, the gush of spilling blood, until the walls finally closed and all that was left was a slit between them, solid red against the glass, the room now filled to the brim with death.

The leader of he vampires there took a satisfied breath. "Well done. Have the group for the next round here by tomorrow. We still have a long way to go."

"Yes, Sire." Another said as they all turned to leave the room.

As their footsteps faded into nothing, the only sound left was the quiet trickle of blood pouring through the grated floor, collecting in a giant oval-shaped funnel, pooling the fresh crimson liquid into a single coffin, where there lied the shriveled, rotted corpse of an ancient and deadly power of ages past.

_To be continued…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: See? Told you it was gross... Uhhh... hope it's not TOO gross for you. O__O Sorry about that… but when you're writing about evil vampire regimes, yukkiness tends to come with the territory! :O!!!

Peace and love, y'allz, peace and love. ^o^


End file.
